Comfort of White
by Luvisia
Summary: **Currently in the rewriting process!** Ten year old Riley visits Uncle Harvey in Gotham. However, things aren't going quite as planned. With supervillans on the rise and devastating conflicts, will little Riley survive the big city?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, I thought of this while reading a few of the fanfics on here and watching the movie for the first time :D I thought that the whole idea would be cute. And my character Riley Dent is based on me when I was little.**

**Chapter 1**

_Riley's P.O.V._

I was so happy! Going to Gotham City was big for me. I'd never gotten to travel anywhere besides right in New Jersey. I was going to see my uncle Harvey Dent.

Uncle Harvey was letting me, Riley Dent, come to help him with his adjustment to being the new D.A. D.A. means District Attorney. When he called, he said that he needed a bit of family support, and everyone had been busy, so my mom and dad sent me.

It was a tough job to switch schools and decide what to pack, because I didn't know how long that I'd be in Gotham. I was a bit anxious to switch schools, I'd really miss all of my friends.

This is a bit weird to tell though, because you don't know me and I don't know you! As I said, my name is Riley Dent. I am ten years old and I am going to Gotham City Elementary School. I have red curly hair and green eyes. My favorite color is white. I like the Powerpuff Girls. Nuff said.

As I was saying, I was going to stay with Harvey and help him get used to life as the new D.A.

When I arrived at the condo, I was a bit nervous. All of my new surroundings, plus not having seen Harvey in a few months, put a damper on my excited mood. What would he think?

The reason why I was worried about this was because I had been in a car accident the month before, and I was still on crutches. I knew Harvey didn't have time to baby me, but I looked so... helpless. I frowned at my reflection in the metal on the way up the elevator, taking in my face. Mommy always called me her baby, and I still looked like one. No wonder no boys at school liked me, and none of the girls thought I was mature or pretty enough to play house with them. Because I looked like a kid and acted like one too. But what did they know?

I brushed a stray hair away from my face and adjusted my travel dress. Mommy said that I looked cute with it on and how my hair was braided into a really long braid. I smiled and grew more confident. I walked up to the apartment door with a smile on my face.

_Knock knock._

I suddenly felt wary. Hugging my mouse, Dorito, to my chest, I shuffled and gazed at the door. A lady with a pretty pink dress opened the barrier between me and my Uncle Harvey.

_Harvey's P.O.V._

My secretary, Mrs. Owens, went to answer the door. I flipped my coin and wondered, "Is it Rachel?" Of course, my coin wouldn't tell me, it had two heads.

Mrs. Owens popped her head into my office and said, "Mr. Dent, a young lady is here to see you, she says that she is your niece... Miss Riley Dent?"

I smiled. Riely had come after all. I had missed her terribly over the past few months. "Send her in!" I practically did a little victory dance.

"Right away, Mr. Dent."

She was gone for only a split second before coming back in with a red-headed little girl on crutches. I observed her. Her green eyes took in the setting with interest and her hair fell down her back in a single, long braid. She wore a white dress with a purple undershirt and a big purple bow in her hair. A little brown mouse peeked out of her hands, which were clasped together at her chest. The little girl was the picture of an angel.

"Shush, Dorito," she whispered to the wiggling little mouse. She looked up, and I was greeted with happy emerald eyes.

"Hi, Uncle Harvey!" she said, limping over to me and holding her arms out. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Hi, Riley," I answered. "How are things in Jersey?"

"Oh fine," she sighed. "Mommy and Daddy have been very busy with business lately."

"I have too," I said. Putting Riley down, I asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been okay," she said, gesturing at her crutches.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Well you know my big brother Klaus? He was really nervous one day, when he had his friends over. Then I seen blue and red lights outside! So Klaus grabs me, and gets in the car. The police cars started chasing us, and Klaus crashed into a tree. They got us out... the cops. And I broke my leg, so I had to take lots of medicine, that was nasty. And it hurt a lot. But I haven't seen Klaus since then. Mommy said he went to the special place for special kids."

I had heard about this, Debbie had told me. I knew that Riley was talking about Juvie.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," I reassured her. "Say," I said, "do you want to go get ice cream and see Rachel?"

"Yes!" she yelped.

"Well then lets get going then."

I pulled out my cell and dialled Rachel quickly, saying that Riley was here and that we needed ice cream. Lots of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Nicole Napier and discoworldgirl for putting my story on alert!**

**Chapter 2**

_Riley's P.O.V._

It had been two weeks now. I was worried every day about Harvey just like Rachel. Already, somebody tried to kill him in court!

I gently picked Dorito out of his little house and let him rest on my shoulder. I hopped out of my room and into the kitchen, where Harvey was making breakfast. Hopping on the tiles with my crutches, I got onto the barstool seat and turned, making myself dizzy.

"Uncle Harvey," I asked, "what's for breakfast?"

He gave me a look that clearly stated, 'whatever you want'. "Whatever you want."

I smiled. "Then can I have some fudge ice-cream?"

Harvey glared at me. "Be reasonable. You know that I didn't mean ice-cream, Riley."

I pouted and gave my best hurt-puppy look. "Awwww!"

He rolled his eyes and stopped my spinning in the chair. "No, Riley. How about Fruit Loops?"

I laughed. "Okay, but lets hope that Toucan Sam doesn't try to assassinate you."

Harvey's face darkened, like he was thinking about something. The mood quickly passed from his features and he tossed the box to me. As you can guess, this led to a food fight.

ooo

"You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious. I think aboutcha all the time you're so addictive. Don'tcha know what I can do to make ya feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious. And heck yeah, I'm the – princess. I can tell ya like me to and I know I'm right. She's like, so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now, hey hey hey hey!"

I was riding in the car with Harvey and Rachel back to the apartment. We were listening to the radio, and I was singing along to Girlfriend.

"Riley, what are you planning on wearing for the party?"

I almost did a spit-take, but I didn't have any soda (none allowed in the car). So I just did this. Double take. Wide eyes. A, "Huh?" and then, "_What?!"_

"A party?!" I almost screamed, "what _party_?"

Harvey laughed along with Rachel. "Your reactions are priceless," he remarked.

"But I don't know about the party," I frowned. "Tell me!"

Rachel began. "Okay, here's the deal. When we went out to dinner a couple of days ago, who was there, but Bruce Wayne!"

I listened intently.

"So, he pulls some tables together, and eats with me and your Uncle Harvey. We got into this conversation, and he decided to throw Harvey a fundrasier! Isn't that great?"

I thought so. I liked parties, lots.

"Am I going? Pleeease tell me that I'm going." I looked at the both of them. Well mostly Rachel, I couldn't see much of Harvey. His head was turned to the road.

"Of course you are!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm sure that you'll make it fun. And Bruce offered to take you out himself for dress shopping."

Harvey turned to Rachel. "How many times do I have to tell you Rach, we don't need to burden Bruce with shopping for Riley."

Before Rachel could fire back, I cut in, "Don't worry about it, I have a dress!"

"What dress?" Harvey asked suspiciously.

"Uhm... Mommy's old one... she said I could have it..." I looked at him and added, "It really is nice."

He glanced at me. I waited for a response, on the edge of my seat. Then he finally said something.

"You can wear it."

_Harvey's P.O.V._

"You can wear it."

I was reluctant to agree with Riley, who knows where the dress had been. I wouldn't doubt a pawn shop or two. Her green eyes were bright with enthusiasm as she began to talk to Rachel about trivial things like nail polish. I ran my hand through my blonde hair and focused on the road. Rachel was so good with kids.

I wondered why Bruce had offered to take Riley shopping. Surely a billionaire had better things to do then take kids shopping. He had a billion people to do it anyway. He'd be putting himself in the line of fire by being near someone related to me.

_What is wrong with that man?_

_**He's a stupid rich idiot.**_

_But a nice_ _stupid rich idiot._

_**All the same.**_

I sighed. I'd been trying to curb the habit of talking to myself, I did it _way _too often_. _Rachel helped Riley hop out of the car when we pulled into the parking lot. Riley rushed ahead of us, happy to be going to a party.

Riley made her way into her room and closed the door. A few minutes later and she was out and modeling her white dress for Rachel.

It was beautiful, pure white. The sleeves came to her elbows and the knee-length skirt resembled a tutu. Riley looked like a winter angel.

"Whoa, better watch it there red fox, I don't want to have to stop the boys from calling."

Riley crossed her arms in a mock-annoyed manner. She said, "I don't think they'll wanna go out with _me _anyway."

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

"Not pretty enough," she mumbled, "or smart enough."

_That's not true._

_**You mean that's total bullshit.**_

_Yes, that's what I mean._

"You are the prettiest, smartest girl I know, Riley. Of course they like you."

"Thanks Uncle Harvey. You're the nicest person I know, besides Rachel." and with that she hugged both of us.

"Now time to find some shoes and hairbows!" Rachel exclaimed.

**In case you are wondering, the action is about to pick up. No, there isn't any kidnapping involved in the next chapter, but there _is _a bit of bullying. So tell me what you think so far, and let me know about any questions you may have! Sincerely, Luv.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thankies to Nicole Napier and Luna of the Night Eclipse for reviewing!**

**Riley: You guys are so sweet!**

**Harvey: You don't even know them, Riley-**

**Joker: Hey, but that's kids, _right _Rachel?**

**Rachel: -muffled- Help!**

**Luv: Cut it out! Hope you like this one!**

_Riley's P.O.V._

I was actually going to a party, like Cinderella or Belle! Only my bedtime isn't twelve o'clock... more like eight. My dress swished around my knees as I hopped around my room, trying to remember if I'd forgotten anything.

"Ready yet Riley?" Rachel called.

"Almost!" I shouted.

After I was absolutely certain that I had everything, I carefully maneuvered through the apartment on my crutches, meeting Harvey and Rachel at the door.

"You look beautiful," Harvey said. "The belle of the ball!"

"Very pretty," Rachel commented. "Lets roll."

ooo

Harvey on one side, Rachel on the other, I strolled (or hopped) into the party happily. There was obviously a bounce in my step. Most of the people here looked rich and I wasn't sure if I was at the right place. But it was.

"You can wander around, meet new kids, just stay here," Harvey said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and waving. "I'll be right back."

After Harvey left, I looked around, deciding where to go next. I spotted a few kids of to the right, which looked about my age. I practically skipped over to them and grinned.

"Isn't it nice today?" I asked.

"And you are?" a boy taller than me questioned.

"Riley. Riley Dent," I answered.

"Oh! Like your dress," a blonde commented.

"My mom gave it to me," I smiled.

"You mean that you didn't have it tailored?" she asked disappointed. "Well I think I have to take a call... bye."

She made a quick exit.

"Me too," the boy said, vanishing.

I sighed and headed towards the middle of the room, wishing that my first party wasn't on crutches.

Just as I was about to go find Harvey, there was a loud bang.

A group of men walked into the room, one of them being a clown. Or a man dressed in clown makeup. I thought it was a bit messy. He might not be able to see well, I lamented.

"We are tonight's entertainment," the clown announced.

That wasn't true! The musicians were! But maybe they were going to preform.

"I just have one question... where is Harvey Dent? Hmm?"

I knew this question! Sort of.

"Oh I know Harvey!" I called, glad to help. "He's my uncle, the bestest, of course. I think that he..." I noticed the deathly quiet that settled around the room.

"Hey why's everyone quiet?"

At this the clown laughed. He looked into my face and observed me, as if I was lying. I only stood there and looked into those cold eyes. He circled me, and said, "You have to be joking, kid."

"Joking about what?" I asked.

"You don't know who I am? You don't know why I'm here?"

"I'm sorry, no," I admitted.

"What's your, ah, name princess?"

"Riley Dent..." I said uncertainly. "Why? I thought you were looking for Uncle Harvey...?"

He smacked his forehead and grabbed my shoulders. I stood paralyzed, nobody I didn't know had grabbed me before.

"You are pathetic," he giggled, "so Bats sends out little kids for distractions?"

"Huh?"

"Let go of her," Rachel yelled. She stood with hands on her hips, not looking pleased at all.

"Ya know, I'd rather not," he laughed.

"You have a unique laugh," I commented. "It's very you, and I think that a person who laughs all the time would be nice to hang around."

I blushed as everything in the room stared at me. It even looked like the silverware was staring at me.

Wow, the blonde girl mouthed.

"Will you let me go?" I asked politely as I noticed the clown pulling me closer towards the window.

"Nope."

"I don't want to hurt you," I panicked, "just let me go."

"Go ahead," he said, "Hit me."

With all of the willpower in my body, I managed to pop him on the arm.

"A little fight in you," he remarked, "I like that..."

"Then you're gonna love me."

**Author's Note: Review? Riley begs you! And if you want to see what Riley looks like, the links are on my profile.**


End file.
